


Days in the snow

by Puffykinz



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Oh and Wirt is a run away, Snowball Fight, Snowy fun times, Wirt scares me somethimes, just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffykinz/pseuds/Puffykinz
Summary: Dipper takes a stroll in the woods and finds a body in the snow, being a good person he takes the person to his house till he wakes up.





	1. Stroll in the woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nour386](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour386/gifts), [Bronzeflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/gifts).



> Aah~ thank you for sticking with me, I plan on making this fun. Shutout to Bronzeflower they helped me love this ship so much so thanks! Also shutout to Nour386 who helped with that, so I thank both of you!

Taking walks through the woods was something Dipper had become accustomed to, he did it almost every day. If you asked him why he moved out into the middle of the woods he would say just to take a walk through the woods.

In the winter it was normal for him to grab a scarf gloves and a cup of hot cocoa for his trip! Prepared for everything he even brought extra layers, you never know what could happen. And so Dipper looked like a big colorful marshmallow and he was fully content on staying that way.

Every step he took was another blissful crunch of the snow underneath him. His breath came out visible as steam in front of him due to the cold. The sky was a nice blue grey shade and the sun was almost nowhere to be found. The trees were dead but still thick, Dipper could mostly see white brown and... Dark blue?

That was most definitely not the scenery so Dipper being Dipper he went to go check out what he found. Instead of it being a jacket or something in that category he instead found a full on body. Dipper having taken medical school stayed calm and checked for a pulse and luckily there was one. 

The boy looked tall, he had a red hat on that looked like a gnome hat and a blue cape that caught his attention in the first place.

Dipper quickly picked up the boy setting down his cup of cocoa, and carried him back to his house. When he opened the door he was greeted with the bright orange hue of the inside of his house, the warm feeling of his fireplace and the sweet smell of pine welcomed him back home. He set the stranger on his couch, snow seemingly shaken off from the trip back.

Dipper took his time and made two cups of cocoa for him and the stranger, just in case he woke up and wanted some. Dipper walked back to his couch and set down the cups of cocoa, then took on the task of stripping from his layers. Once fully declothed he took off the strangers coat, finding a white button up, Dipper took it apon himself to put his most cozy sweater on him, which was green with baggy sleeves Dippers favorite sweater.

Fulfilled with that task he tool all of his jackets upstairs to his room, where he set them all neatly in his closet. While doing this he heard a thud downstairs. Putting away his last jacket he went down to see what happened. The stranger fell off the couch and was laying on the floor. Shockingly enough he was still asleep.

Dipper found himself sitting down next to the stranger, the putting his head on his lap. Dipper didn't notice how long his eyelashes were, this stranger was in fact... Really cute. Dipper found himself staring at the man on his legs. His hair was straight but pretty, Dipper ended up taking the strangers hat off, his hair was messy but that made him much more cute than before. Dipper who was smiling and playing with the unconscious persons hair realised he forgot all about the cup sitting next to him.

He didn't mind semi warm cocoa so he relaxed against his couch and drank his cocoa. The first thing Wirt saw was the bottom of a mug. And what hit him next was this warmth that surrounded him. Then he saw a guy with a hat on that had a pine tree printed on it. The guy gave Wirt a bright smile, and then Wirt realised he was on this guys lap. Wirt sat up still confused as to what was happening.

"Hi, I'm glad your awake you kinda scared me out there," he said gesturing to a door.

"Um... Hi, who are you? And where am I?" Wirt asked hoping to get some answer's

"Ah well, I'm Dipper and this is my home," Dipper said as he handed Wirt a cup of cocoa, with a smile. "I found you passed out in the woods, you were cold so I took you here to warm up."

"Explains a lot... Um my name is Wirt, I uh it's nice to meet you?" Wirt said seemingly unsure of what to say.

"Nice to meet you too," dipper said with a smile.

The two took time to talk about who they were, you know get to know each other,starting off slow and awkward but soon getting more comfortable with each other. While in the process the pair scooted closer to each other than realised. And so Dipper pulled out his notebook to show off his poems, laying on Wirt's lap in the process. Wirt had long legs so Dipper was pretty much leaning on his legs for support. Wirt realised that Dippers eyes looked like stars, always getting brighter when they shared interests and opinions. While for Dipper Wirt wasn't just cute he was amazing! Wirt was everything dipper could ask for and more.

"Wirt, tell me a story," Dipper said but it sounded more like a command than anything.

"Oh? OK," Wirt raked his brain for one and seemingly found a good one. "There was a girl, young small and vulnerable, and one day she decided to go play in the woods next to her house. Now her mother told her not to ever go into those woods, but she was so curious she went anyway. She never knew why she wasn't allowed to go into those woods until she made ten steps inside, scared she was going to get in trouble she turned back, but instead of a town she saw a deeper part of the woods. Everywhere she looked were trees, and no way out," Wirt took a sip of his cocoa and set the mug down beside him looking back at Dipper.

"Horrified she looked for days, weeks? She couldn't tell the time anymore, so she kept walking hoping to find someone, anyone. And then she met a bluebird, the only animal she's ever seen in what she thought was months. Filled with joy she tried talking to the bird, hoping it would say something back to her luck it did. The bird knew the way back to her town. Following the bird back home was simple, explaining to her mother what she did was not. From this day forward the forest calls to her to come back to it. Its only a matter of time until it takes her back," Wirt finished the story and looked Dipper in the eye.

Dipper was slightly blushing and Wirt didn't notice how close he had gotten, his left hand on dippers shoulder and their faces close enough for Wirt to see the small freckles that littered Dippers face. Wirt smiled.

"Did you like the story?" Wirt asked

"Yeah!" Dipper smiled "but what's with the forest?" 

Wirt took the time to explain the story to Dipper and how the forest was depression. And how easily it can take people in.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each others company until they fell asleep, warm, cozy, and happy.

Dipper couldn't feel any better, especially when he has someone by his side now.


	2. Time to get cookin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it hot in here or is it just me? If u came for fluff and cupcakes you came to the right place

Wirt woke up feeling warm, cared for, loved, and hungry.

Wirt hadn't eaten since he ran away from home, and that was around two days.

Wirt wasn't in the mood to mentally coach himself back home so he settled into going in the kitchen to find Dipper humming and dancing. Dipper was dancing, while making breakfast. Dipper was dancing? Dipper was way too cute for Wirt to even think, process what was happening around him.

And Wirt hadn't noticed Dipper stop singing and staring at him in awe, Wirt also didn't notice his shirt that was still on the couch. And this led to an awkward conversation.

"A-Ah Wirt! I Uuh didn't see you there!" Dipper practically forced out, making the room feel a lot quieter than usual.

"Oh god I um I should go put a shirt o-on," Wirt practically tripped over thin air, falling on his face.

"Um, actually I have a shirt for ya," Dipper said as he turned the burner off and walked over to a table off to the side of the room covered with books and a red shirt on it. "Here."

Wirt took it enjoying the color of it. "Thanks, is this breakfast?" Wirt asked pointing at the pancakes and Bacon dipper had made.

"Yeah you should try some! I'm sure your hungry," dipper said rubbing his shirt nervously.

Wirt took a seat and dipper gave him a plate.

The first bite of the pancake was AMAZING. Wirt had never ate anything like it, he was sure his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"S-so good," Wirt felt like crying, maybe not eating for a couple days wasn't the brightest ideas.

Dipper felt light, like he was flying. He had taken a lot of complements about his food but Wirt was just different. "T-thanks!"

After they both ate, Wirt tagged along with Dipper on his walk. The snow was fresh and Wirt kinda wanted to eat it. During the walk dipper found a cup with frozen cocoa inside. While walking back to the house it started snowing again, Dipper taking the time to make a snowball and throw it at Wirt. And that started a full on snowball war, which Dipper won.

Back inside the warm snowless house Wirt heard a knock on the door, where he contemplated opening it or calling Dipper where he settled on calling Dipper instead. Dipper opened the door the yelled.

"MARCO!"

"DIPPER!" The so called Marco said as he hug tackled Dipper. Wirt was jelous.

Dipper got up and ran over to his bookshelf full of books and loose paper, pulling three books out and looking back at Marco. "C-cupcakes?" Dipper asked looking at Wirt then back to Marco.

"Yea!" Marco said as he got up off the floor then he noticed Wirt. 

"Hi I'm uh... Wirt?" Meeting new people was not Wirt's forte but dipper was an exception.

"Hi! Marco Diaz, nice to meet you Wirt." Marco said extending his hand for Wirt.

Wirt shook it awkwardly. Not the best first impression he could leave on someone but u know it could have been worse.

"You two coming or am I just going to have to burn my kitchen down myself?" Dipper yelled from the kitchen.

The two looked at each other then walked to the kitchen, to see dipper getting ingredients for the cupcakes.

"OK so look this book is in ancient language that only I can read so I'll tell you two the recipe, Marco I want you to make the batter and Wirt I want u to frost the cupcakes got that?" Dipper gave instructions and Wirt felt... Giddy? Yea.

Wirt had never baked, much less cooked in his entire life so frosting cupcakes was an experience.

After the trio finished the cupcakes Marco set off to send them to 'Star' and someone names Mabel? Wirt couldn't find it in himself to ask.

"The cupcakes were good, Marco seems nice too." Wirt didn't know if he should ask about Marco at all.

"Yea the cupcakes were the best we've made so far!" Dipper said as he finished cleaning the dishes.

"Its getting late want to share the bed or do you want to sleep on the couch?" Dipper asked turning towards Wirt.

"Well If you don't mind sharing then..." Wirt scratched the back of his neck, why did Wirt feel so lucky to be asked to sleep with someone on the same bed? He doesn't know.

"OK then I'm going to go get ready to sleep, make yourself comfortable." Dipper said as he walked up stares leaving Wirt downstairs.

Wirt saw how messy his shirt was so he changed back into his usual white button up, sadly it was kinda cold so he looked through dippers sweaters finding a nice orange one. Wirt liked it.

Then Wirt saw Dippers books. Wirt loved books, and poetry and music. That reminded him of his cassette in his coat, with all his sappy music and poetry. The first thing on Wirt's agenda was to find his coat, which was easy to find because of how bright the blue was in Dippers house. He reached into the pocket and pulled out his phone, cassette and headphones. With that over Wirt looked for a book to read Which was easy. He chose a book about two orphan children trying to break out of jail and get back home.

Wirt took his stuff up stairs to dippers room. Wirt had only seen it once, his bed had a nice greenish blanket on it and beside that was a table with a lamp on it, his walls scattered with pictures. It looked like home. Wirt found a place on the bed, sitting up so he could read but comfy enough to fell asleep if he wanted to.

Dipper came out of the bathroom with a game boy in his hand, seemingly engrossed on what was happening on the screen. He looked up at Wirt who was reading one of Dippers favorite books and literally wanted to smuggle him with hugs.

Dipper sat in between Wirt's legs, eyes fixating on the cassette next to him. "What's on it?" Dipper asked making Wirt look at the cassette and blush.

"M-my mushy poetry..." Wirt looked away.

"Can I listen?" Dipper asked wanting to snatch it up and lock it away.

"Uuuh... No... Yes? I don't know its really mushy." Wirt internally panicked.

"I don't care!" Dipper said as he grabbed one side of the earphones giving the other too Wirt.

Wirt took it as dipper relaxed on him playing his game boy as Wirt started the tape. It was comfortable and Wirt found himself hugging Dipper closer as he started falling asleep. 

Wirt had never felt this happy in a long long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thanks for the support and I would LOVE fan art just send me a link! And if u want your picture to be used too I would love to use it!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments brighten up my day be sure to talk to me I'll reply!


End file.
